Kyungsoo's eyes
by ChickenOwl
Summary: Kyungsoo suka memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya!/ "Dasar mata sialan!" -Kyungsoo/ GS for Kyungsoo/KAISOO/Slight!Hunsoo/ Other cast: Member exo lainnya/ JUST CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kyungsoo's eyes

Rate: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Cast: Do Kyungsoo (GS)

: Kim Jongin

: Oh Sehun

: dll.

Summary: Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Chickenowl's note: Murni karya dan ide saya okeehhh.. Tinggalkan reviews yaa kawan..

No Bash

No Plagiat

No Siders

Don't like don't read!

.

.

-ChickenOwl present-

Katakan Kyungsoo gila, tak waras, sinting, maniak, atau apapun itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tabiat buruknya. Oke, ini gila. Kalian pasti akan terkejut saat mengetahuinya.

Kyungsoo…

Suka memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

Ia jelas seorang gadis perawan. Dan ini tidak seharusnya dilakukan seseorang yang bermoral sepertinya. Ugh, memangnya ini bermoral?

"Baekhyun!" panggil seorang laki-laki yang berada 5 meter di depannya, tepatnya di depan kelas.

Laki-laki tinggi itu melambai –jelas bukan pada Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang pastinya ada di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk saat Chanyeol –laki-laki tinggi tadi berjalan melewatinya.

Dalam pandangan orang awam, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang pendiam, pemalu, dan tertutup. Ia suka menunduk takut dan gugup saat ada laki-laki yang berjalan di dekatnya. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tapi, jelas itu adalah rahasia umum palsu yang menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya. Fakta tentang rahasia terbesar Kyungsoo.

'Oh, astaga. Dasar mata sialan!' rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Chanyeol sempat melirik Kyungsoo sekilas saat gadis itu spontan menunduk. Well,ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. 'Kyungsoo memang begitu.' Pikirnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan rupanya. Oh, memang tak ada yang tahu bukan?

Kyungsoo beranjak dari mejanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Berhubung ini sedang istirahat, ia bisa mencari udara segar dengan leluasa. Koridor lantai 2 –tempat kelasnya berada memang tidak seramai koridor lantai satu tempat kantin berada. Hah, semoga saja tabiat buruknya tidak kambuh lagi.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Goda Sehun, salah satu laki-laki yang sering menjahilinya.

Entah kenapa laki-laki itu senang sekali membuat Kyungsoo menunduk gugup dengan pipi yang memerah. Bagi Sehun itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kyungsoo itu terlihat sangat imut dan polos di matanya.

Kau hanya belum tahu, Oh Sehun.

Semua orang hanya belum tahu. Jika merek tahu, mereka pasti akan mengusap-usap dada tak percaya.

"Kau makin manis saja. Ugh, aku sangat ingin menggigitmu tahu." Lanjut Sehun.

Kyungsoo spontan menunduk. Okei, yang kali ini ia memang spontan. Ia sangat gerah dengan Sehun yang hobi menggodanya. Kyungsoo malu –itu jelas sekali. Yah, Sehun memang baik tapi tetap saja ia menyebalkan.

"Hei hei hei, jangan menunduk begitu, manis."

Iewww, kau sangat cheesy Sehun.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengangkat kepalanya saat matanya berulah lagi. Ia melotot menatap suatu gundukan yang terbungkus celana abu-abu milik Sehun. Gundukan yang terletak di bagian selatan tubuh Sehun itu tampak menggembung dan menonjol.

Ugh, Kyungsoo gila! Gila! Gila!

Blush

Gadis itu bisa merasakan pipinya makin panas. Sialan. Dasar mata sialan.

'Ternyata milik Sehun besar juga ya.' Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya. Ia langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

'Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padaku.' Batin Sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang makin menjauh dengan bertanya-tanya.

Ngaco kau Oh Sehun.

.

Kyungsoo mempercepat laju kakinya. Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Terserah apa yang akan orang katakan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli pada tabiat buruknya ini agar cepat hilang dan musnah.

Bruk

Gadis itu menabrak sesuatu yang keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Bibir plumnya mengaduh pelan. Rasanya ia seperti dibanting ke tanah. Ia menabrak apa sih sampai-sampai bokongnya sakit begini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

Sejujurnya, ia tak baik-baik saja.

Sebuah tangan terulur ke hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap tangan besar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol itu dengan bingung. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang tampak sangat tinggi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena matahari tepat berada di belakang orang yang sepertinya laki-laki itu. Membuatnya silau dan makin bingung.

Laki-laki –yang entah siapa itu langsung menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo, membantu gadis itu berdiri. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan sesuatu menyetrum aliran darahnya saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

'A-apa ini?'

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor terkena lantai. Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membesar, bahkan lebih besar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya dan sialnya pipinya terasa makin terbakar.

'Be-besar sekali. Celananya sampai menggembung begitu. A-apa dia sedang ereksi? Be-berarti..'

"Ha-hai, Kyungsoo." Sapa laki-laki itu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

'…dia sedang terangsang.'

"H-hai.." balas Kyungsoo kikuk

.

.

.

"..Jongin."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sumpah badannya merinding sampai ujung kaki.

.

.

.

Next chapter :

"Sial, kenapa 'itu' terus membayang-bayangiku? Ughh."

Jongin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, "Kau mau menyentuhnya?"

'Astaga keras sekali. Seperti batu. D-dia memang sedang..'

.

.

KYAAAAAA

Ini pendek.. emang pendek bingittsss…

Nah ini baru siaran percobaan. Minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa… Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung dari reviews *kayak ada yang bakal baca TOT. Jadi reviews ya kawannnn… Saya terima masukan tapi tidak untuk bash oke? Oke oke xD

Salam ayam dan burung hantu hahahaha \^.^/

Btw, sekarang Exostan punya nama baru yang official hihi

HIDUP EXO-L! HIDUP EXO-L!


	2. Chapter 2

Jadi kapan matanya ini bisa berhenti berulah?

Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu.

Title: Kyungsoo's eyes

Rate: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Cast: Do Kyungsoo (GS)

: Kim Jongin

: Oh Sehun

: dll.

Summary: Kyungsoo suka memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

"_..Jongin."_

_Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sumpah badannya merinding sampai ujung kaki_.

PART 2

.

.

Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati melihat senyum yang Jongin lemparkan padanya. Karena, ugh, senyumnya itu malu-malu tapi penuh makna. Dan Kyungsoo bisa menangkap sinyal buruk dari sana. Entah kenapa. Jangan-jangan Jongin mau berbuat jahat padanya? Uh oh, tidak mungkin. Jongin masih pria baik-baik seingatnya.

Ya, seingatnya..

'_Tapi bagaimana dengan,'_ Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya –secara tidak langsung memandang celana Jongin yang seperti ingin meledak. Demi planet Pluto yang telah menghilang, Kyungsoo tidak ugh, tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang 'menakjubkan' seperti ini.

_Hell_, begitu 'menakjubkan'

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soo?" Suara berat Jongin menelusup ke pendengarannya.

"Ya,"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap Jongin agak ngeri, "Kurasa."

Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Kyungsoo masih membeku di tempat walaupun Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mata bulatnya memandang kosong tempat Jongin berdiri tadi.

'_Walaupun celananya menggembung begitu, tapi Jongin tetap tampan ya.'_

Otak Kyungsoo memang sudah bergeser.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam. Tak lama setelah itu, ia langsung berlari menuju toilet pria.

Astaga, ini benar-benar gila.

Ia tadi tertidur di kantin –Jongin memangketerlaluan, dia bisa tidur di mana saja, tak ada pengecualian untuk tempat seberisik kantin. Lalu Chanyeol membangunkannya, lalu…

_**Flashback**_

"Hei, Chanyeol," Jongin menguap sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ia pasti akan tertidur sampai sekolah usai di kantin kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membangunkannya. Mendengar tak ada balasan dari sohibnya itu, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot seperti habis melihat setan.

"Ada a– "

"AAAAA INI BERITA BESAR! BAEKHYUN HARUS TAHU INI! HARUS HARUS HARUS!"

" –pa?" Jongin melongo melihat Chanyeol yang lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak bagai kesurupan.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi memangnya?

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol ngacir seperti anak ayam begitu. Tak ada apa-apa. Yang ada malah seisi kantin menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan kenapa Chanyeol jadi 'liar' begitu.

Ia juga tidak tahu.

Jongin mendengus kesal, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Chanyeol ke lantai 2.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

"Sshh" Jongin meringis. Matanya melebar selebar-lebarnya begitu mengetahui penyebabnya.

'_Ke-kenapa? Ba-bagaimana bisa?' _

Beberapa murid memandang Jongin aneh, pasalnya laki-laki itu berhenti di tengah-tengah pintu kantin. Mereka mencuri-curi pandang pada laki-laki yang kini meniru Chanyeol –mulut menganga dan mata melotot.

Pikirannya melayang, mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat ini bisa terjadi.

"Hei, Jongin."

Jongin terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo ada di bawah meja kantin tiba-tiba, "Kyungsoo?"

"Wah, kenapa punyamu besar sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang membulat. Imut.

Jongin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, "Kau mau menyentuhnya?"

"Aku boleh menyentuhnya? Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo tampak begitu berbinar-binar

" Ya tentu sa– ugh, Kyungsooh" Jongin menggeram nikmat saat gadis itu meremas 'adiknya'.

"Jonginniee." Ujar Kyungsoo manja

Jongin menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah berlutut di antara selangkangannya, "Ja-jangan, Soo. Ini di kantin, shh."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak mau, Jonginnieeh. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Aahh, Kyungsoohh"

"Sial" desis Jongin. Jadi Chanyeol mendengar ia mendesahkan nama Kyungsoo dalam mimpinya? Anda kurang beruntung, Jongin.

Laki-laki itu langsung berlari menyusul Chanyeol –yang pasti akan menceritakan hal gila ini pada pacarnya. Hatinya terus merutuki otaknya yang kotor tidak pada tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi seperti itu ditengah-tengah suasana kantin yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pasar? Persetan dengan selangkangannya yang sakit. Ia harus mencegah Chanyeol membocorkan mimpi kotornya. Ia takut. Takut Baekhyun akan menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo, lalu… lalu gadis itu akan menjauhinya.

Arghhh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin frustasi.

Ia harus cepat.

Ia harus cepat.

Ia harus ce–

BRUK

Sialan, apa lagi seka-

'_Kyungsoo?'_ Jongin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Ugh, melihat Kyungsoo tersungkur di depannya membuatnya terbayang mimpi tadi. Masalahnya Kyungsoo tengah berhadapan dengan selangkangannya. Astaga, tobat kau Jongin. Jongin mundur selangkah untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Semoga Kyungsoo tidak melihat celananya.

Semoga tidak.

Semoga tidak.

_Well_, sebenarnya sudah Jongin

_**Flashback end**_

Jongin membuka pintu toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya langsung mencari bilik yang tak diisi.

Blam

"Eunghh..shh..ahh.." _'Kyungsoohh'_

Dasar gila. Bermimpi mesum di kantin lalu sekarang ia bermastrubasi di toilet sekolah. Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Kim Jongin. Berdoa saja mulut Baekhyun tidak bocor seperti Chanyeol.

Dan berdoa juga supaya tidak ada yang memergokimu saat ini, Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencoret-coret buku Sejarahnya asal, berpura-pura agar terlihat mencatat –padahal ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dijelaskan guru tambun itu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil sesekali meniup poninya yang menutupi dahi. Membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik.

'_Dan tak ada pemandangan yang bisa dilihat'_ Kyungsoo langsung mengetuk kepalanya dengan pensil.

Otak dan matanya memang tidak sinkron dengan hatinya. Padahal ia sudah ingin membuang jauh-jauh tabiat buruknya, tapi selalu saja gagal. Eung, lebih tepatnya dia belum mencoba sih.

"Dan terjadilah peperangan besar antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan." Sayup-sayup suara Mr. Park sampai ke telinganya.

_Besar._

_Besar._

_Besar._

_Besar_.

'_Punya Jongin besar,'_ Gadis itu spontan menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'Dduk' yang agak keras.

Guru bertubuh tambun itu menghentikan penjelasannya. Mata tajamnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas –yang spontan memasang wajah sok memperhatikan dengan tatapan curiga. Ia kembali melanjutkan pembahasannya setelah menerka-nerka mungkin ada muridnya yang tak sengaja menendang meja.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat gurunya berbalik. Pikiran kotor sialan. Untung saja ia tidak ketahuan.

"Sstt, Kyungsoo. Kau kenapa?" bisik suara di belakangnya.

Itu Baekhyun. Gadis yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyungsoo masih dengan berbisik

Gila saja kalau ia berbicara dengan nada biasa. Mr. Park itu mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat tajam. Untung saja beliau tidak bisa mendengar suara hati Kyungsoo yang penuh tentang Jongin. Dan 'adiknya'.

'_Huh, mulai lagi.' _

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sepelan mungkin –atau nanti Baekhyun akan bertanya lagi. Lebih baik ia mendengarkan Mr. Park. Siapa tahu saat fokus pikirannya menjadi jernih?

"Jadi bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla"

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya malah pusing. Tak satu informasi pun yang berhasil masuk ke otaknya. Mungkin otaknya hanya lancar saat memproses hal-hal tidak bermoral. Huft, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melirik ke sampingnya. Ada si Luhan –bintang sepak bola di sekolahnya yang sedang tidur dengan buku Sejarah sebagai penutup ulahnya.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan mengalihkan pandangannya saat ide –yang pasti tidak patut ditiru muncul. Gadis bermata bulat itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu melirik ke arah bawah meja Luhan. Mata bulatnya mencuri-curi pandang pada selangkangan pemuda berdarah China asli.

Alisnya mengkerut saat mendapati selangkangan laki-laki itu agak rata. Hanya ada sedikit jendolan, tidak terlalu menggembung.

'_Apa punya Luhan kecil? Kok tidak menggembung ya?' _

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan fokus_, 'Tidak seperti milik Sehun, Chanyeol, atau laki-laki lainnya. Milik Jongin bahkan jauh lebih besar sepertinya.'_

Kyungsoo langsung mengutuk dirinya setelah memalingkan wajahnya. Sial, kenapa dia jadi membanding-bandingkan ukuran begini? Gila, sinting, maniak, mesum, cabul, ugh, otaknya perlu dicuci dengan detergen supaya bersih.

Kyungsoo mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas. Dari pantulan jendela, ia bisa melihat wajahnya benar-benar merah. Badannya merinding sendiri saat kata 'Milik Jongin' terus terngiang di otaknya.

'_Ta-tapi milik Jongin memang besar. Celananya sampai ingin robek begitu' _pikir Kyungsoo.

Oke, itu hanya perumpamaan karena celana Jongin jelas masih kuat jahitannya dan tak mungkin akan robek atau meledak atau apapun itu.

_Besar._

_Besar._

_Besar._

"Sial, kenapa 'itu' terus membayang-bayangiku? Ughh." Cicit Kyungsoo

"Jadi, apa kesimpulannya menurutmu, Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" lempar tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget dan satu-satunya kata yang berhasil keluar dari bibir plumnya adalah, "BESAR!"

Maaf, itu efek latah bukan?

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memukul mulutnya sekarang juga.

Seisi kelas langsung bergumuruh penuh dengan bisik-bisik mendengar kata ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo,si gadis pemalu. memukul penggaris kayunya ke meja berkali-kali, tanda agar semua murid tenang.

Laki-laki tambun itu berdeham, "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan kata 'BESAR'?"

Kyungsoo melirik sekitarnya dengan blank. Dari begitu banyak kata, kenapa harus besar?

Owh yeah, kau kan sedang berpikir tentang milik Jongin yang 'BESAR'. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang kini tersenyum jahil padanya.

'_Awas kau, kecil.'_ Caci Kyungsoo dalam hati

"I-itu.. anu.. maksudku.. terjadi.. uh peperangan yang besar. Yah, peperangan besar antara Korea Utara dan Selatan. Be-begitu, ." Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup, lihat saja keringatnya yang sebesar beras mengalir menuruni dahinya.

terdiam sebelum membuka suaranya, "Baiklah, kesimpulanmu benar Kyungsoo-ssi. Tapi lain kali kuharap kau tidak menunduk saat saya menjelaskan, walaupun kau tetap fokus mendengarkan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk.

Fokus?

Fokus katanya?

Hah, terima kasih untuk kata 'BESAR'. Kali ini ia selamat dari guru killer.

"Besar? Lucu sekali, Do Kyungsoo." Ujar suara dari sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan Luhan secara langsung. Tapi ia menyumpah-serapahi Luhan dalam hatinya.

'_Asdfghjkl. Dasar kecil, kecil, kecil!'_

Yaks, semenjak kapan kau memanggil orang dengan ukuran 'itu'nya, Kyungsoo. Ugh, ia tidak peduli. Yang pasti ia sebal dengan Luhan. Walaupun sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih penasaran kenapa 'miliknya' tak menggembung begitu.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi lusa."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Suara sorak-sorai langsung terdengar begitu Mr. Park keluar dari kelas mereka. Kyungsoo baru saja menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi saat Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.

"Wah, kau membuat semua murid membicarakanmu hanya dengan kata 'BESAR', Soo." Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo kagum.

Apa yang patut dikagumi, Byun Baekhyun? Matanya yang jelalatan atau otaknya yang masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan milik Jongin yang BESAR ?

Huhu, ia terdengar mesum sekarang.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan lollipop yang besar, Baek." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

! #$%!*&?! Kenapa harus lollipop? Oh, astaga.

"Wah, aku juga suka lollipop. Chanyeol sering membelikannya untukku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Hah, Baekhyun sepertinya lebih polos dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, "Aku juga suka lollipop Chanyeol." Bisiknya malu-malu.

Kyungsoo berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Tarik lagi kata-katanya. Baekhyun jauh dari kata polos.

"Perhatian untuk semuanya. Hari ini Ms. Tiffany tidak hadir, jadi sekarang kita BEBAS!"

Sebagian murid langsung berlari keluar begitu mendengar pengumuman sang ketua kelas. Kantin adalah destinasi yang tepat bagi yang kelaparan. Lapangan basket adalah destinasi yang tepat bagi yang ingin cuci mata. Dan masih banyak lagi destinasi yang bisa kau manfaatkan untuk _free time_ seperti ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah."

"Kita ke lapangan basket saja ya." Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya.

Yah, padahal Kyungsoo berencana untuk tidur di kelas untuk mengosongkan otaknya dari pikiran kotor. Tapi, menonton basket tidak buruk juga. Sekalian mencari angin dan 'pemandangan'.

Kyungsoo terus menunduk saat Baekhyun menariknya. Tentu saja karena teman-teman sekelas yang dilewatinya tersenyum geli menatap Kyungsoo. Pasti karena si Besar tadi, efeknya dashyat juga rupanya. Ugh, memalukan.

Baekhyun melepaskan tarikan pada tangannya. Kyungsoo baru saja mau bertanya saat ia melihat rok Baekhyun berubah menjadi celana kain abu-abu –yang biasa dipakai anak laki-laki. Kyungsoo berjalan ke kanan, orang itu mengikutinya. Ke kiri, masih saja menghalanginya.

Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri.

"YAK!" Ups, Kyungsoo heran sendiri kenapa ia bisa membentak seperti itu. Tumben.

Kyungsoo melongo saat melihat wajah orang itu_, 'Astaga.'_

"Wow, kau galak juga, Soo." Ujar laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Gawat. Pipinya terbakar. _'Baekhyun kenapa kau meninggalkanku?'_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, "Jo-jongin.."

Jongin malah tertawa saat melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo, "Santai saja, Soo. Kau terlihat sangat panik begitu."

Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak panik, Jongin? Dia itu sedang dihantui bayangan 'itu'mu. Dan kau malah muncul di hadapannya. Hebat.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jongin masih punya muka melihat Kyungsoo setelah ber-ehem ria di toilet sambil membayangkannya? Nyalimu besar, Nak.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Soo, apa Baekhyun ada mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Sesuatu?

"Ya," Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

'_Oh, apa karena itu Kyungsoo gugup melihatku? Karena dia sudah tahu? Sh*t.' _

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu, "Dia bilang dia suka lollipop" _uhuk juga lollipop Chanyeol._

Wajah Jongin menjadi cerah seketika, "Oh.. Lollipop,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga suka lollipop?" Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

Yeah, dia memang suka lollipop yang permen itu. Bukan dalam arti ambigu. Mata Kyungsoo makin berbinar cerah saat Jongin melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu… uh bagaimana kalau ki-kita pulang bersama? Aku akan mentraktirmu lollipop." Modus.

Pipi Kyungsoo makin panas. Kalau ia menunduk nanti ia melihat 'punya Jongin', kalau tidak menunduk nanti Jongin bisa melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Huh, rasanya bagai makan buah simalakama.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Y-ya."

"Hah, apa? Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu."

Kyungsoo menaikkan volume suaranya, "I-iya, Jongin."

'_YES!'_

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti ya. Aku.. aku akan menunggumu."

OH. MY. GOD

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya tak kunjung mendingin yang ada semakin memanas. Efek anak muda yang sedang kasmaran rupanya. Disisi lain, Jongin berlari menjauh sambil berteriak "YES" tanpa suara. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menyeringai.

"Wah wah. Kau masih punya nyali menemui Kyungsoo, ya?"

Jongin mendengus, "Tentu. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak bocor sepertimu."

"Aku memang belum memberitahunya. Tapi akan. Hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa nista dengan rencananya sendiri.

Jongin mengabaikan laki-laki itu, ia hanya menganggap ucapan Chanyeol sebagai angin lalu. Jongin meraih botol minumnya kemudian meneguk air yang terasa sangat pas di cuaca panas seperti ini.

"Kau tadi ber-dirty talk dengan Kyungsoo, ya?"

Uhuk

Jongin menghentikan acara minumnya. Dia hampir saja tersedak.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng lalu meneguk minumannya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin jahil, "Masa? Aku dengar tadi kalian berbicara tentang 'Lollipop'. Kau akan memberinya 'Lollipop', begitu kan?"

BRUSH

Chanyeol mengusap dadanya. Untung saja ia tidak di depan Jongin, kalau tidak ia sudah kena sembur.

Jongin melotot pada Chanyeol, "Permen, Yeol, permen."

"Ooh, kukira yang satu lagi." Ujar Chanyeol polos.

'_Chanyeol sialan. Jangan memancingku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Cukup hanya tadi di kantin.' _Batin Jongin.

Jongin beranjak menuju lapangan, berniat bermain basket. Kelasnya memang berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini mereka sama-sama bebas untuk 2 jam pelajaran. Mungkin takdir. Jongin merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, pasalnya ia jadi sok-sok puitis dan penuh angan-angan –yeah, yang kotor mungkin salah satunya.

"Hei, My baby Kyungsoo."

_Stuck_

Jongin membeku mendengarnya. Kepalanya menoleh kaku dan mendapati si pucat Sehun sedang menggoda gadisnya.

_Uhuk_, gadisnya.

Jongin merubah haluannya. Basket tidaklah penting lagi, Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri mereka secepat yang ia bisa.

"Sana, Sehun. Kau menggelikan." Cicit Kyungsoo

Sehun malah makin senang. Haha, menggoda Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan –sejauh yang ia tahu. Kalau saja ia sadar, dari jauh Jongin sudah berniat menghajarnya. Tapi belum juga Jongin mewujudkan keinginannya memukul Sehun, Luhan datang mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Yak, apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang, bocah."

Sehun menatap Luhan tak suka. Luhan itu salah satu orang yang dianggapnya rival.

"Luhan, benar. Jauh-jauh sana. Jangan dekati, Kyungsoo." Itu suara Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya diperebutkan 3 laki-laki tampan sekarang.

'_Geez, terlalu berkhayal kau, Kyungsoo.' _

Melihat tampang Sehun dan Jongin yang memasang sinyal akan bergulat, Kyungsoo langsung memisahkan –yah walau terbata-bata, "Ka-kalian jangan ribut. Na-nanti kalian kena hukum."

Owh, Kau terdengar seperti anak SD, Soo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo geli.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja, BESAR" ujar Luhan sebelum berlalu.

ASDFGHJKL. Dia sudah hampir lupa, tapi kenapa malah diingatkan. Dan kabar baiknya di depan objeknya lagi. Sehun dan Jongin mengerutkan kening mereka bingung. Jelas mereka tidak sekelas dengan Kyungsoo makanya tak tahu menahu soal 'BESAR'.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kecil," bisik Kyungsoo yang sayangnya dapat didengar Sehun dan Jongin

Tadi besar, sekarang kecil. Kenapa tidak sekalian maju dan mundur?

'_Jangan-jangan itu panggilan sayang mereka lagi?'_ pikir Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada laki-laki di depannya, membuat laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke toko permen di dekat sekolah, lalu membelikannya lollipop. Ah, Kyungsoo sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan lollipopnya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum sambil mejilati permennya.

'_Coba saja Lollipop itu adikku'_ Jongin mengumpat tanpa suara. _'Haish, pikiran kotor sialan.'_

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. 'Adiknya' akan dalam masalah jika terus melihati ulah Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahan, gadis itu terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

"Jongin,"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil menoleh tapi tampaknya keputusannya salah besar, karena saat ini ia malah mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menghisapi lollipopnya. Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin benar-benar terangsang sekarang.

Plop

Kyungsoo melepaskan kulumannya, "Terima kasih ya. Aku sangat suka lollipopmu."

_Damn_. Kenapa semuanya terdengar menjadi ambigu? Kyungsoo, kyungsoo. Kata-katamu membawa petaka bagi Jongin tahu. Kyungsoo memasukkan lollipopnya lagi ke dalam mulut, lalu mengemutnya.

'_Please, jangan sekarang. Kumohon.' _

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Jongin mengulurkan helm pada Kyungsoo yang kini cemberut.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas

"Iya sekarang, Kyungsooku sayang." _Sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau karena amukan 'Adik besar' Jongin._

Blush

Apa Jongin baru saja menggodanya? Astaga, ia butuh nafas buatan sekarang juga. Kyungsoo menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin. Tangannya meraih helm dengan pasrah.

E e e e-eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi itu apa?

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang besar. Kenapa celana Jongin menggembung lagi? Ta-tadi sebelumnya Kyungsoo yakin tidak sebesar itu.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk. Ia memakai helmnya kemudian menaiki motor ninja Jongin dengan perasaan was-was. Bayangan celana menggembung Jongin menghantuinya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sial. Sial. Mata sialan. Kenapa matanya harus menangkap pemandangan celana Jongin sih? Tuh kan, otaknya jadi berkabut lagi. Aish.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Soo." Ujar Jongin dibalik helm hitamnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Biar kuberitahu, Kim Jongin tak pernah main-main. Jika ia berkata untuk pegangan yang erat, maka ia akan benar-benar memacu kecepatan motornya seperti pembalap profesional. Kyungsoo tahu karna yeah,dia sudah dibonceng empat kali oleh Jongin –belum termasuk kali ini.

Kemajuan yang lumayan berkembang, bukan?

"KYAAAA" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan menabrak punggung atletis Jongin.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" cicit Kyungsoo, "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?"

"Lampunya berubah merah tiba-tiba, Soo."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan kanannya untuk memukul bahu Jongin, "Ish, kau mengagetkanku. Kenapa tidak berhenti pelan-pelan saja?" Jongin hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Sebenarnya, Jongin sudah melihat lampunya akan berubah merah dari jauh.

Tapi…. ia sengaja mengerem motornya mendadak.

Karena…karena…

'Ugh, dada Kyungsoo kenyal sekali'

..modus.

Dalam hati Jongin berharap ia bisa menikmatinya lagi kapan-kapan.

Dasar bocah cabul!

"Ayo, Soo. Lampunya sudah mau hijau."

Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan tangan mungil Kyungsoo kembali memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hah, rasanya Jongin tak ingin tangan itu lepas. Ia betah kok dipeluk begini. Apalagi dari belakang.

Jongin kembali memacu motor ninjanya. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo memandang kagum punggung Jongin. '_Pasti nyaman bersandar di situ.'_ Pikirnya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya perlahan pada punggung Jongin. Tak lama kedua sudut bibir hatinya tertarik ke atas. Ternyata benar, punggung Jongin memang nyaman.

"Soo?"

"Hmm"

"Oh, kupikir kau tertidur."

Kyungsoo merona sendiri. Tentu saja Jongin akan menyadari kelakuannya. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyamankan pegangannya, jika saja tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu.

'A-apa ini?'

Kyungsoo langsung melotot. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ini pertanda buruk

'Kenapa begitu keras?'

Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya sekali lagi dan ia mendengar sebuah suara lolos dari bibir laki-laki di depannya.

"Sshh"

Pelan. Sangat pelan. Lebih mirip erangan tertahan, tapi jelas saja Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya karena jaraknya dengan Jongin sangat dekat.

J-jadi.. itu punya J-jongin. J-jongin kecil?

'Astaga keras sekali. Seperti batu. D-dia memang sedang..'

Gadis itu terkejut sendiri dengan semua kemungkinan, '..ereksi alias te-terangsang'

Kyungsoo langsung menaikkan tangannya ke perut Jongin. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Astaga, ia ini jelas masih anak perawan. Mana mungkin dia meletakkan tangannya lama-lama di atas 'kepunyaan' Jongin? Okei okei, dia memang sering melihat 'nya' dengan sengaja. Tapi, oh demi bumi yang masih berputar, KYUNGSOO BELUM PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA!

In other side..

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya saat tangan mungil itu dua kali menggesek miliknya tanpa sengaja. Sh*t, ia tidak yakin nanti ia akan pulang dengan tenang.

Aish. Kyungsoo, kyungsoo. Setiap pergerakkanmu memang bisa memabukkan si Mesum Jongin. Kalau saja ini bukan di motor, kau mungkin tak akan selamat .

Oh ya, satu lagi.

Jongin berharap ada lampu merah lagi di depan sana. Biar dia bisa merasakan _uhuk_ dada kenyal Kyungsoo lagi. Bisakah?

Bisakah?

Bisakah?

Bisakah?

Please..

.

.

.

**To**

**Be **

**Continued**

**.**

**KYAAA!** Part kedua sudah muncul. Semoga sesuai harapan yaa. Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan alurnya yang kecepetan. Buat yang minta dipanjangin, ini udah dipanjangin kok. Sepanjang… sepanjang… *sepanjang apa hayo xD. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan Open Arms. Btw, sebenarnya mau di publish kemaren tapi networknya sedang sangat lemoott. Jadi baru saya publish sekarang.. Makasih yaa buat yang udah baca, saya terharu baca komen kalian. Bener-bener menyemangati saya \^.^/

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa..

Reviews kalian sangat berarti buat saya *.*

Sekali lagi makasih yaa buat yang udah baca dan nunggu.. Juga buat yang reviews, maaf ga saya bales dan ga saya tulis satu-satu tapi saya bener-bener mengapresiasinya ^.^v

Salam ayam dan burung hantu O-O bye byeee..

PS: Jangan panggil saya author yaa, karna saya belum sejago itu. Panggil aja ayam atau apaaa gitu oke? :P


End file.
